Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.1 \times \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{10} = 0.3$ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times 0.3 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times 0.3 = -0.03 $